John the Stupidly Lucky Marine
by Maikeru671
Summary: This is a story about John not Spartan John, but John Johnson. His only redeeming quality...being stupidly lucky. (This was rushed so I might have made some headache inducing words) rated M incase I right something vulgar.


**John the Stupidly Lucky Marine**

 **By Maikeru671**

This is a story about John, not Spartan II Super Soldier John, no this is about private John Johnson.

Now John is a very special man, he is not strong nor his he weak, he is not smart nor is he dumb, but he has trait that can never be easily acquired, LUCK! Not Spartan II Super Soldier 117 Luck, he has STUPID LUCK. I'm talking banned from every casino in the galaxy on the suspicion of cheating luck, I'm talking firing a sniper rifle at a Covenant Super-Carrier causing it to ricocheted into the reactor detonating inside LUCK! But we are getting off topic, here is his story.

 **XXX Pillar of Autumn XXX**

John was sleeping peacefully in his bunk until

 **BANG!**

John wakes up startled by the sudden explosion

"Huh!? What!? Where!? When?! Why!?"

A man judging by his appearance is obviously oh high rank sees John

"GET OUT OF BED SOLDIER!"

John complied and quickly got his gear together and ran towards the direction of his fellow marines

As John was following the group he saw a shimmer and he knew right away

"Elite!" yelled John as fired onto the shimmer

The Elite surprised by the sudden barrage of MA5D rounds causes him to fall over and stab himself with his own energy sword

"Nice one private!" the leader praised

Squad Leader looks behind John and pales

"Behind you!"

John turns and pales…it was a hunter

The Hunter seeing the Lone Marine on front of him charges for the finishing blow, only to slip on a banana peel and shooting his bond brother killing him and redirecting his cannon towards him and killing himself also

"What just happened!?" exclaimed John

"I don't know and I don't care lets just get off this ship!"

Squad Leader and John make it to the Cafeteria entering a huge firefight between the UNSC and Covenant forces

"Give them hell John!" yelled the Leader

"Yes sir!" responded John and fired onto the enemy

A grunt was gonna suicide bomb the marines only to get shot in the head dropping a plasma grenade onto his Elite Leader

"WORT WORT WOOORT!?" **BANG!**

The Elite explodes into nothing and killing many around him

"FUCK YEAH" cheered the Marines

"Alright everyone gather up moveout!"

After many conflicts they arrive at the remaining pods

"Everyone in go go go!" Only to stop John

"Sarge?" Squad Leader looks sadly at him

"You're a good soldier…damn fine soldier but we can't let you in"

"What why!?"

"We are out of room, and without a seat your dead anyways"

John looms down

"I'm sorry John…You will be remembered" Pod closes and launches out

John is at a loss

"Get in"

John looks at the direction of the voice only for his eyes to widen, it was a Spartan!

"M-Me?"

"Yes! Hurry!"

John sprints towards the pod and at the last second the Spartan pulls him in

"Th-Thanks" The Spartan nodded

"Shit! This is bad!" The pilot pod pilot yells

"What's wrong?"

She looks to the back

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

As she yells those words the world went dark

 **Chief's POV**

Chief slowly gets up and recovers from the crash

"Any survivors?" Chief asks

"No Chief sadly no one…wait one of them has vitals!"

Chief looks around and see's one Marine covered in the bodies of his fellows

"huh…somehow within the span of 1 second his body was cushioned from the crash"

"Will he live?"

"Yes actually other than his brain getting shook up he is perfectly healthy!"

Cortana scans the environment

"There is a waterfall very close to use let's use the water to wake him up"

 **John's POV**

John was sleeping peacefully until

 **SPLASH!**

"Gah! Cold!"

The Spartan asks him

"Can you fight?"

John get's up and stretches

"Yeah, Just let me recover a little"

The Spartan looks up to the sound of air crafts

"No time we need to move" The Spartan walks away

"W-wait for me sir!" John sprints after the Sparta

 **XXX Quick Time Skip XXX**

John and Chief walk into a fire fight between the UNSC Survivors and Covenant Forces

"Spirit Drop Ships, Watchout!" yells out Cortana

"I got this!" John fires off a few rounds at the drop ship causing a stray bullet to bounce and kill the pilot resulting in the ship crashing on it's allies

Chief and Cortana were blown away by this

"How did you do that Marine" Chief asked

"I don't know, things just go into my favor" John shrugs it off like its nothing

Chief walked up to the Marine and showed him a coin

"What's up Chief?"

"Head's or Tails"

John raises an eyebrow at this but plays along

"Heads"

Coin flips and Chief looks

"Heads or Tails"

"Heads"

Coin flips and Chief looks

"Head's or Tails"

John is now frustrated

' _For a Spartan this is ridiculous'_

"Heads" John said tiredly

Coin flips and Chief looks

'This is not right' thought Chief

'I cant believe it he is like you Chief'

'no he isn't, his luck is abnormal'

'Well having two lucky soldiers is better than one no?'

"So Chief we getting a move on or are we gonna flip the coin mire?"

"No, We will continue our mission my apologize"

"It's all good you're a Spartan for crying out loud you probably had a good reason for that"

A Pelican flies in with a Warthog along with a gunner

"Good Luck Chief" said the pilot before taking off

Chief takes the wheel while John rides shotgun

"Floor it Chief" shouted the gunner

And Chief does exactly that and in the process had some good air time

"YEEEHAAA!" "OH SHIIIIIT!"

John looks to Chief

"Chief I know we need to hurry and save the other marines but can you go easy on the stunts?"

Chief doesn't respond

"Okay cool…"

 **XXX FORERUN-I MEAN UNKNOWN PLACE XXX**

Chiefcarefullydrivesin the interior

"Whoa" said the gunner and John at the same time

"Fascinating" Cortana thought out loud

Chief doesn't care until he encounters grunts and Jackals

The grunt looks at the warthog and notices the driver

"D-D-Demon!" yelled the Grunt in fear

The Jackals spot the enemy and opened fire

"Covenant!" "Floor it Chief"

Chief proceeded to ram the Grunts and Jackals over and after doing so drove into a large group of Covenant

"Get some!" yelled the gunner only to be shot dead

"Shit we lost our gunner! I'm gonna take it over"

John got out of his seat and jumped onto the turret

"This is for Gunner Guy!" yelled John

With John's reckless aiming and Chief's Amazing driving skills they ended killing all the covenant in the room including the hidden one where you cant get a clear shot on unless you went in Close Quarters.

John slumped into the back in exhaustion

"Man I want to sleep!"

"We have a job to do"

John crashed

"Wake up soldier"

"zzzzz"

Chief grabbed a limb to twisted it not to break it but to wake him up

"Zzzzz"

"Wow, He is out for good" said Cortana

"He is gonna jeopardize the mission"

"Give him a break Chief he probably is extremely fatigued and besides I doubt one Marine will slow you down"

Chief sighs in reluctance

"Alright if he takes to long I'm dumping him here"

"What? Your joking right Chief?"

"No, his need for sleep will not take priority over others lives"

WILL JOHN WAKE UP IN TIME?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
